From Russia, With Sarcasm
by FeatherQuill
Summary: Oh, yeah. Coral WANTED to go to Hogwarts. She WANTED to go and put up with that perfect little Harry Potter. She's more powerful than Dumbledore, but because he's her ELDER, she has to obey. Don't you worry. Coral will get her revenge.
1. The Sorting (and embarrassment for Draco...

From Russia, With Sarcasm

By FeatherQuill

A/N Enjoy! I hope you like this story, but because I'm not too sure about it, I'll wait until I get 25 reviews to continue. Cheers!

Coral stretched out her left arm, then her right, and then crossed them together in front of her, bowing to the morning sun. She raised her right arm slowly above her head, cupped her hand, and in it appeared a small flaming red ball.

She peered into it, and frowned. "That British Voldemort's been getting far too big for his boots lately… a few Death Eaters divulge information to the light side and voila!" She closed her hand around the ball, and flung it to the ceiling. Just before it hit the wall, it disappeared.

An owl flew into her room. She rolled her eyes. "Owls… primitive way to trade information, honestly…" she muttered. The owl was currently going crazy around the room, bouncing off the walls with excitement (literally). Coral lazily waved at it with her hand and it became docile, bringing her the letter. She opened it and scanned the contents. She began muttering. "Five, four, three, two…"

"Coral, I have a favour to ask you," came a voice from behind.

"There we go." She rolled her eyes again, and threw the letter into the fireplace. "Dumbledore, you couldn't have come _after_ breakfast?" She turned to face the silver-haired man standing behind her.

Dumbledore smiled at her. It was hard to face a cynical, beautiful teenage girl and ask for a huge favour. Even harder when she was the most powerful being on the planet, and could wipe out the human race if you said or did anything that offended her.

"Coral, I want you to come to Hogwarts," he stated simply.

She scoffed. "Me? Come and learn levitation charms? Come and learn how to make a truth potion? Yeah, right Albus. Good one."

Dumbledore sighed inwardly. This was not going to be easy. "No, Coral," he said patiently. "I want you to come to Hogwarts as yourself. You do not have to masquerade as a student; you can use your powers. I want you to come and help us fight Voldemort."

"Albus, Albus, Albus. Are you forgetting in your old age? I am not on either side. I am no more light than I am dark. I cannot help you. Besides, I don't want to be with a bunch of messy teenagers, too dim to realise even what's in front of them," she sneered.

"You are a teenager yourself, you know," he said mildly.

"No, hadn't realised," she answered sarcastically.

"Perhaps you would gain some perspective by being in the middle of the conflict. You might make some friends," he offered.

She considered this. "Very well," she said finally. "I shall come for a while and see what happens. But first, there's a dragon in Romania that's about to demolish the High Commission." She waved her hand, and disappeared. 

*                      *                      *

Harry grinned at his two best friends, swelling with happiness. He had just left the Dursleys for another year, Dudley was looking fatter than ever (Harry suspected that it had something to do with the empty crisp and sweet packets he had found under a rock in the garden while working), and they were about to board the Hogwarts Express. 

"Hey, Harry," said Ron, rubbing his freckled nose. "Have a good holiday?"

Harry grimaced. "Is any holiday with the Dursleys a good one?" he asked.

"Well, I had a fantastic holiday," Hermione butted in, her now-not-as-bushy brown hair glinting in the sun, a knowing expression on her face, which greatly annoyed Harry and Ron. "We went to the Greek Isles and visited some of the most wonderfully historic sites, there was one that was the graveyard of Yuroke the Yellow-Bellied, he was a goblin in the Repression wars of 1672, yet all the time he was fighting, he was…"

Harry tuned her out. Around them students were milling around, a young girl was hopping up and down with excitement of seeing her older brother board the train for the first time, the twins, entering their last year at Hogwarts, were laughing together quietly in a corner, which was _never_ a good sign, and Neville was wandering about, looking down at the floor for his toad, Trevor.

"Harry?" Ron broke into his thoughts. Harry shook himself, mentally scolding himself for getting sidetracked. "Yessem?" he said, blinking. Ron gave him a strange look. "Uhh, the train is here."

And so it was. Shining in its scarlet beauty, the great steam engine was just about ready to go. They boarded the train, and found a compartment to themselves. Although they were all prefects, they preferred to travel to Hogwarts the traditional way, not up front with the other prefects. 

As they boarded the train, Hermione turned to Ron. "You think Harry's ok?" she whispered to him. Ron frowned. "Of course he's not ok!" he told her sharply. "Can you imagine the rumours that are going to be flying around this place once word gets out about You-Know-Who and Harry? And Cedric? He's going to have a nightmare of a time!"

Harry shot them a quick puzzled look, and almost immediately they shut their mouths, giving him each a weak smile. Harry returned the smile, feebly, before stepping into their compartment. 

After a while, Harry forgot about all that, he was simply content to stare out the window. Ron was snoring, Hermione was reading, and chocolate frog wrappers adorned the floor. He watched trees and mountains rush past, until his concentration was broken by a noise outside.

Ron jerked awake. "Wha-?" he mumbled. 

A girl, no older than fifteen, strode into their compartment. "Do you mind if I sit here for a while?" she asked, her piercing gaze settling on them. "I think the two boys in the compartment next to me were planning on putting something called Canary Creams or Dragon Dreams in my lunch."

Ron traded a look with Harry, and they both burst out laughing. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Here, sit down," she said exasperated, moving her things over. The girl sat down, and surveyed the room. A look of disgust marred her face upon seeing the mess on the floor. 

"What year are you going to be in? And why haven't we seen you before?" Hermione asked hurriedly, her eyes gleaming.

The girl looked at her if she was a large bug waiting to be stepped on. "I shall be in fifth year," she said very slowly. "And I have been transferred."

"From where?" Ron asked. Harry remained quiet, not sure what to think. The girl was stunningly beautiful, with black hair as deep as night, shining almost blue. Her eyes were large, and some sort of shade of…purple? Her ivory skin was pale, which made for a striking contrast. She was of average weight. She wasn't a fragile skinny beauty, but more a real, powerful type.

"Russia," she said, staring at Ron. "And if you make _one_ joke about Cossack dancing…" She cupped a palm, and a blue flaming ball appeared in it. She tossed it towards the wall and it exploded, causing many shouts of, "Hey, what happened?" and "Help! You-know-who! You-know-who!" Among the shouts and screams, she leant back, smiling serenely. 

Ron stared at her, trembling. "Okay," he squeaked.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Hermione asked, impressed (and a little jealous that she couldn't do it herself).

She stood up. "You will find, _Hermione_, that that is the very least of my powers." She left the compartment, her black robes swishing around her ankles.

They traded looks with each other.

"She can do wandless magic!" Ron exclaimed in awe.

"How did she know my name?" Hermione wondered.

Harry said nothing. He wasn't sure if the arrival of this girl was a good thing or a bad one. All he knew is that he didn't want to _be_ on her bad side.

*                      *                      *

Coral looked left and right, searching for another compartment. "One, hopefully with more sophisticated people than that…urghh," she suppressed a shudder. "Little know-it-all _Hermione_ and that _brave_ little orphan _Harry Potter_."

A door slid open. Out stepped a boy with silver blond hair, and with a sneer on his face. "Did I hear someone insulting Potter? In that case, let me join in."

Coral looked at him sceptically. "I'm Draco Malfoy," he said. Her expression changed to calmness. "I know," she told him. "Son of Lucius and Narcissa. Going to become one of Voldemort's minions next year. Father already is one."

His expression turned pink. "I am not! My fa- he's- I'm-" he stuttered.

"Oh, shut up."

His expression hardened. "No one talks to me like that," he seethed. Coral looked at him with raised eyebrows. "You don't know who I am, do you?" she asked.

"Should I?"

"Oh, yes."

*                      *                      *

"But, Albus-"

"No buts. Coral, you are going to be Sorted."

Dumbledore and Coral were sitting in his office, arguing.

"But I don't _want_ to be Sorted! I'm not any of the houses! I'm not a Hufflepuff, I'm not a Ravenclaw, I'm not a Gryffindor and I'm definitely _not_ a Slytherin!" Coral protested vehemently.

"Coral, you have to go somewhere."

"_Fine_! But I am soooo going to bewitch the hat!"

"You can't, Coral. The hat was made by Godric Gryffindor himself."

"Oh, so I'm less powerful than Godric. _You_ of all people should know that I am more powerful than the Founders, Voldemort and you put together!"

"Coral, you will be Sorted."

"Arrrrgh!!!" Coral stomped out of Dumbledore's office, then stomped back in. She threw her hand towards the ceiling, and a small explosion sounded. Dumbledore rose from his desk in alarm. "What was that?" he asked carefully.

Coral blew her hair out of her eyes. "Just a small massacre. Voldemort's Death Eaters got a little… _excited_, shall we say?" She allowed herself a small grin.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "You are still being Sorted, Coral."

She flopped down in a chair, the air of a small child around her. "Nooo-oooo," she whined.

*                      *                      *

"Young, Joseph!"

Harry watched Professor McGonagall read aloud from her parchment, his stomach growling continuously. He leant over to Hermione. "I wonder if that girl is going to be Sorted?" he asked her, brushing his hair out of his eyes. Hermione nodded absently, her eyes on the line of first-years.

"…and joining us all the way from Russia, our fifth year transfer, er… Carol," she pronounced.

Coral turned to her. "It's Coral," she said slowly, as if she were speaking to a young child. She stood from her chair, and stood in full view of the school. Many gasps came from the boys, and even some of the girls were looking in awe. She glided over to the chair, but stopped a few steps before it. She turned, till she was facing Draco Malfoy. Her eyes burned with anger, and she stretched out a hand. A small light appeared, and he began to float towards the ceiling. All around the hall there were gasps and whispers. Who was this new girl who dared to do this to Draco Malfoy?, they asked each other. 

Her hand and eyes followed his scared expression as he floated in the air, a few metres away from her. "Now, Draco," she said clearly. "Perhaps you would like to repeat what you just said to the entire hall?"

"I sa- I said- I- I-"

She viewed him critically. "You are quite a bore when you stutter, do you know that?" she told him. She rolled her eyes. "Oh, forget it." She flicked her hand again, and Draco was in his seat. She surveyed the hall, looking at all the open mouths. "You'll catch flies if you don't shut your mouths soon, you know," she told the hall, smiling.

The mouths shut, and smiles appeared, and a lot of laughter was heard at the Gryffindor table in particular. Coral smiled to herself. People were so easy to please.

She walked over to the stool, and tried on the hat.

"How can I Sort you?" a small voice appeared in her ear. "You are none of the Houses. You are not–"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," she thought impatiently. "Just put me somewhere already, will you?"

The hat hemmed and hawed for ages. It constantly kept changing its mind, annoying Coral greatly. The decision making was going on sixteen minutes when the hat opened its mouth.

"I don't know…" it said sheepishly. "I don't know where to put her."


	2. Coral Confronts Voldie

Title: From Russia, With Sarcasm (2/?) 

Author name: FeatherQuill 

Author email: lemon_ice_23@hotmail.com

Category: humour/action/adventure 

Keywords: Coral Voldemort Dumbledore Harry Hermione Draco Ron 

Spoilers: All four books 

Rating: PG 

Summary: Not many people know about Coral. She is a cynical young teenager who is more powerful than Voldemort, Dumbledore and the Founders put together...and she knows it! Persuaded by Dumbledore, she comes to Hogwarts... what surprises does the year hold?  

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

Author's Note: I hope you like! Please review. Thankyou so much to

_If the eyes had no tears, then the soul would have no rainbow._

In the last chapter… we found out about Coral, the sarcastic powerful beauty (who is really a bit of a spoiled brat), who is convinced to come to Hogwarts by Dumbledore. She put on the Sorting Hat to no avail… the Sorting Hat doesn't know where to put her!

So… what are Dumbledore's real intentions? Where will she be Sorted? And how in the _heck_ did a fifteen-year-old wind up practically running the Earth?

**From Russia, With Sarcasm**

Chapter Two: 

"I don't know…" it said sheepishly. "I don't know where to put her."

There was a great uproar in the hall. Everywhere, people were clamouring onto their seats and House tables, trying to get a look at this strange girl that had befuddled the Sorting Hat. Coral viewed them all with a critical eye.

Dumbledore stood up from his seat at the high table. "Ah-hem," he cleared his throat, to no success. The noise in the hall was growing (if that's possible) louder. He cleared his throat once more, gave up and turned to Coral. She gave him a wicked grin, and threw a blue flaming ball up towards the ceiling with gusto. 

The explosion provoked a few more screams, but then faced with the angry looks on all their teacher's faces, they climbed meekly back into their chairs.

"Thankyou," Dumbledore said finally. He turned to Coral and walked over to her. "Coral, stop bewitching the hat," he told her firmly.

She shot him a death glare. "Fine!" she burst out. She waved her hand over the hat and a very thin, almost invisible gold veil lifted off it. Coral clenched her fist and it disappeared. She sat down on the chair, grumbling all the while. Dumbledore thought he heard a distinct, "I hate you, Albus," but he wasn't sure.

"Ah, back again, are we?" it hummed in her ear. 'Yeah, sorry about that spell and all,' Coral thought. "No problem, no problem," it mused. "Well, you'd make a good Slytherin, you know. It could help you on your way to greatness…" The hat opened its mouth, preparing to shout "SLYTHERIN!!" to the hall.

'Wait!' Coral thought frantically. 'First, I already _am_ great, (a/n and modest too, isn't she folks? - **FQ**) and Dumbledore took me here to see the chaos that Voldemort is creating, so,' she paused, regretting what she was about to do. 'I'd better stick close to that _little_ perfect _brave Harry Potter_. Just put me in Gryffindor.'

"Are you sure?" the hat asked doubtfully. "You have Gryffindor qualities, all right, but I can't help think that Slytherin is a better choice…"

'Gryffindor,' she told it firmly.

"Fine, fine… GRYFFINDOR!!"

The hall cheered, not for Coral, but because food had finally appeared on the plates. She made her way down to the Gryffindor table, and suppressed a shudder as she realised that the only spare seat was next to… Harry Potter.

*                  *                  *

Harry, Ron and Hermione watched the girl make her way towards the table.

"I can't believe she's been sorted here," Hermione fumed. "She's a spoiled selfish brat! How on earth she got into Gryffindor, I'll never know."

Ron blinked. "Hermione, calm down. She can't be that bad, if she was Sorted into Gryffindor. Usually, you're the one all for greeting new people and showing them the fastest route to the library… are you sure you're not just jealous?" He swapped a look with Harry, and they both stuffed bread rolls into their mouths to keep from laughing.

"I am _not_ jealous," she hissed to them. "I just think there's something fishy about her. I don't think I've ever read anything about her in any of my books… if she's from Russia then – oh, hi Coral." Hermione shut up fast as she realised that Coral was sitting down in the chair next to Harry.

"Continue your conversation, don't stop on account of me," Coral said, with a smile that didn't quite meet her eyes.

Harry paused. "So, Coral, where are you from?"

"I told you on the train, Russia."

Harry mentally hit himself in the head. 'Well, duh,' he thought to himself.

"Where in Russia?" Hermione butted in.

Coral sighed. This was going to be a long night.

*                  *                  *

The woods were dark, very dark. The trees were no longer green, but black as night. Shadows cast upon the ground moved treacherously, and voices sounded from behind the trees.

_A man, robed in black, stood, and the people surrounding him kneeled to the ground, then stood to face him._

_"What have you brought me?" A voice sounded. It was a high, cold voice, filled with cruelty and contempt._

_A man, flanked by two others, was pushed roughly into the circle. His nebulous eyes swept the men surrounding him, and he stumbled to the ground. This was met by a cold wave of appreciative laughter from the men surrounding him._

_"Ah, Herren," the voice said, sounding fake sympathy. "Thought you could run, eh? Thought you could run from your master?"_

_The man opened his bleary eyes. "I- I never," he croaked._

_"Thought you could trade our secrets for your _own life_?" the voice boomed._

_Herren stayed where he was, silent, secretly debating if he had enough strength to Apparate._

_"Do you have nothing to say to the man who gave you everything? To the man who you once called 'My Lord'? NOTHING?"_

_Letting out a small whimper, Herren tried to stand unsuccessfully._

_"Maybe it's time you learned a lesson," the voice said silkily. "Crucio!"_

Far away, in the boy's north tower dormitories, a scream pierced the silence. 

*                  *                  *

Coral opened her eyes, and swung her legs off the bed. Rubbing her eyes, she made her way to the fifth-year boy's dormitory.

Upon arrival, she found Harry writhing in bed, clutching his scar, while the other boys hovered around, looking mystified.

"Get out of the way," she told them, leaning over to check on him. Hermione hurried into the room, holding her wand. Coral groaned inwardly. 'Just what I need, that interfering busybody,' she thought to herself.

Coral put her hand to Harry's scar, and his eyes flew open.

"M- my scar," he choked. Coral sighed, and ran a hand over his face. A look of relief passed over his face, then one of suspicion. "How can you do that?" he accused.

"I'm special," she told him dryly. "Now, what happened?"

He closed his eyes, trying to remember. "Voldemort," he said finally. "He was casting Crucio on a man… Herring?"

"Herren?" she asked him softly.

"Yes, that was it."             

Coral stood up, her temper flaming. Forgetting she was in full view of about five or six people, she muttered, "That idiot. Herren was supposed to die tomorrow, not today. That moronic idiot, always putting his wand where it doesn't belong…"

Seamus began to snicker, and soon Dean joined in. She shot them a sharp look, and they quelled almost immediately.

She threw a yellow flaming ball towards the ceiling, and disappeared. Harry watched with wide eyes. "There's something not right about that girl…" he wondered aloud.

Hermione sniffed. "How can she Apparate? It's against the law! And how did she cool your scar, Harry?" She paused. "_Who is that girl?_" she asked them, met with only shrugs. She threw her hands up towards the ceiling. "Boys," she muttered before leaving the room.

*                  *                  *

Coral appeared right in the centre of the circle where Herren once stood. Or, rather, crawled around on all fours.

"Voldemort!" she yelled. "You idiot! You complete and utter moron!"

The men standing in a ring were struck dumb. None moved.

"Herren was supposed to die tomorrow, not today! What the hell are you playing at?" Coral screamed. She was not in a good mood. Her hair was in disarray and in knots, she was tired, and Voldemort was _really_ getting too big for his boots.

"Have I done something wrong?" the voice queried. 

"No," she told him sarcastically. "Just that Herren was supposed to tell the Ministry your secret hideout in the Andes, so now, I have to go through the whole process of getting another Death Eater to do it!" she whined. "I'm _tired_! I want to go _back to sleep_!" She blew a piece of hair out of her face. "Just let Harry have a couple of nights of sleep, okay? I gave you the massacre today, can't that be enough for now?"

"It was a _small_ massacre, my Death Eaters have work to do," Voldemort said coldly.

"It was a massacre, nonetheless. And work? What work? Must be a hard life killing and torturing others who aren't purebloods, when you're a Mudblood yourself," she said sarcastically. "Now, leave Harry alone for a few nights, or I can do a lot more than just tell your pureblood minions that you're not one." She waited, tapping her foot.

The Death Eaters still had not moved. Looks of shock had registered on every face there, but none had the gall to do anything about the girl who had come and started insulting Voldemort.

Voldemort was thinking. 'I can't believe I am taking orders from a teenager. I am _Lord_ _Voldemort_, yet I have to obey a spoiled little girl having a temper tantrum.'

"Fine," he said finally. There were a few gasps of shock and outrage around the circle, but Coral only smiled. "Three days."

She nodded. "I'll be back."

As she disappeared, she muttered, "Harry had better thank me when I get back."

When she was gone, Lucius Malfoy turned to his master. "Forgive me, my Lord," he said humbly. 

"Yes?" the cruel voice answered.

"_Who WAS that_?"

"The Chapter/Fic has now ended" 


	3. McGonagall in the Top Paddock

An intelligent hell would be better than a stupid paradise. – Victor Hugo 

In the last chapter, Coral had an encounter with Voldemort, who or what she is mystified more people, and Hermione got suspicious about what Coral is doing at Hogwarts. Oh, yes, I forgot to include it, but the last chapter was called, "An Encounter With Voldemort." I forgot to write it in. *smacks head* 

From Russia, With Sarcasm Chapter Three: McGonagall in the Top Paddock 

"Coral!"

Coral rolled over in her bed, her mouth open in a very undignified position. "Go away…" she mumbled into her pillow.

Hermione rolled her eyes. She didn't want to do this, it would serve the stuck-up girl right if she was late for class. "Coral!" she persisted. She shook the dark-haired girl in bed, and swatted her in the face softly.

Coral's eyes flew open. "Hey!" she protested, struggling to sit up.

"Get up," Hermione snapped. "You'll be late for breakfast." With that, Hermione turned and left the room, her head high.

"You'll be late for breakfast," Coral mimicked as she changed. "Blah, blah, blah… bushy haired know-it-all…" She pulled on the Hogwarts robes, grimacing at the bland colour and taste of them, ran a brush through her hair and walked down to the common room. The fire was nearly gone, the embers had settled into the logs. Coral waved a lazy hand towards it and immediately a new, roaring fire sprung up. She felt the warmth wash over her, and closed her eyes.

*                      *                      *

At the Gryffindor breakfast table, Harry frowned. Hermione and Ron were arguing about the new girl, professing their opinions in loud voices, annoying him greatly. What had happened last night had deeply disturbed him, though he didn't want to admit it. No one, not even Dumbledore had been able to cool his scar before. He didn't know a thing about this girl, apart that she came from Russia, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to, either.

"But it's not _natural_!" Hermione argued loudly. "She's just a girl! And I haven't been able to find anything about her in the library, even none of the teachers will tell me who she is! None!"

"Hermione, you're just jealous that she can do wandless magic and you can't! All our lives, you've been the one that knows everything, now you don't, and you just can't stand it!" Ron retorted, the tips of his ears red.

He was closer to the truth than Hermione wanted to admit, but she didn't let that deter her. "And don't you think it's just a _little_ bit strange –" She fell silent as she noticed Coral making her way towards the table.

"Oh, don't stop talking on account of me," Coral said with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. She swept her hair back with her hand and sat down. "Pass the toast, please," she asked Ron.

A slight pink tinge appeared in his cheeks, and he gave her the basket of toast. Their hands accidentally brushed, and the tinge grew deeper. "Here you go," he mumbled into his cereal. 

Harry looked at her. She looked tired, which no doubt he would be to if he had stayed up all night arguing with Voldemort. Now, that just mystified Harry. If Voldemort wasn't afraid of Coral, then Coral could probably stop him, right? So why did she wait this long to come to Hogwarts? Why was she even here? Why did she let all those innocent people die? Why – "What?" he asked, breaking into the conversation.

Hermione gave him an exasperated look, the kind you give little puppies when they've chewed furniture. "I said," she enunciated clearly, "we have double Transfiguration in half an hour." 

Harry's eyes bugged out. "I- I – forgot my – homework!" He exclaimed, which was hard to do with a mouthful of bacon. He ran for the Gryffindor common room, where thankfully it had been left on a small table next to his favourite armchair. He flopped down onto it with his head in his hands. He rubbed his face and leant back into the chair with a small groan. He felt something crinkle beneath him. "What?" he murmured, standing up, only to discover the latest edition of the _Daily Prophet_ underneath him. He gave a small shrug and opened it up to the front page. He did have twenty minutes to transfiguration after all.

_Sirius Black Spotted_, the front page read. Harry felt all the blood drain out of his face. 'Oh, this can't be good,' he thought.

_Sirius Black, known murderer and wanted criminal, has been spotted yesterday near Blackpool. The muggle, who had called the old hotline, was terrified to see Black stealing fruit off her orange trees._

_Upon arrival, Black had fled, but not before Ministry officials had found underneath one of the trees, a letter to _Harry Potter. Harry Potter, _son of his best friends who he betrayed on that fateful Halloween night. Why, you may ask, is Sirius Black writing a letter to Harry Potter? Our well-known criminal psychiatrist, Ima Crimmanil, may have the answer._

_"Sirius Black has an obsession with Harry Potter. He is obviously writing these letters out of a state of dementia, believing that this will bring him closer to the boy," she says. "We should triple our security around Harry just to be sure."_

_Other psychiatrists believe…_

Harry dropped the paper, his mouth opening and closing in shock. Thoughts and actions swirled around his head. The press knew he and Sirius kept in touch, the whole wizarding _world_ knew by now. It was what, yesterday's newspaper? He checked the date. Yup, the whole wizarding world knew by now.

He looked at his watch. Ten minutes to Transfiguration. He folded up the paper, and stuffed it in his pocket.

*                      *                        *

"Coral." Professor McGonagall tried to look patient, but the twitch above her right eyebrow told Coral better.

Coral leaned back in her chair and inspected her perfect cat that was currently licking its… arm. Yeah, arm. She reached out a hand and began scratching it under its chin. The tabby cat began to purr, stretching its neck upwards. Coral gave a bored glance towards the front of the room where McGonagall was standing with her arms crossed. Her nostrils flared slightly as she asked, "and why don't you have a wand?"

Coral's purple eyes grew a shade darker. "I do not have a wand," she said slowly. "Because I do not want, or need one."

The twitch above Professor McGonagall's right eye grew bigger. "But while you are in Hogwarts, you will use a wand."

Coral stood up. "No."

"No?" This chant was echoed by most of the class who had been watching the growing debate dumbfounded.

"Young lady, while you are at Hogwarts, you will use a wand. I don't know where your 'powers' have come from, or why Professor Dumbledore even wants you here, but I will assure you, in this classroom you are like every other student! You are not special, and you will do – what – your – professor – tells – you – to - do!" McGonagall stood up the front, lips pinched together tightly, arms crossed glaring at this girl.

Coral gripped the desk harder. Her eyes grew darker until they were almost black. She was shaking, just a little bit, and she stared at McGonagall darkly until – 

Pop!

"Oops," Coral grimaced. "I really didn't mean to do that." She picked up her bag, strode out of the classroom and headed towards the library, where she could maybe get at least a little peace and quiet.

The Gryffindors looked from the door where Coral had left, to where their teacher had once stood.

*                      *                        *

"That one over there, with the black hair."

"She's got weird eyes, don't you think?"

"I heard she made McGonagall disappear the other day."

"Yeah, I know, they found her in the Sahara desert."

"The Sahara desert? That girl shouldn't be in the school, she's dangerous."

The whispers followed Coral all day. She rolled her eyes. 'Sahara desert,' she scoffed in her mind. 'Anyone who's anyone would know it was just the Australian outback.' People began to shy away from her as she passed them, which annoyed Coral greatly. 'What's the big deal?' she thought grumpily. 'Why can't pe – '

"Hello Coral." A snide voice interrupted her thoughts. 'Damn you Malfoy,' she thought angrily. 'Go away now before I hurt you.'

"What's the matter? Can't get that furry tongue to talk, can you? Or maybe it's just that stupid Russian accent. Since no one round here can understand it, maybe it's fair to say that you can't either." He shared a look with his sidekicks and they began to laugh, almost on cue.

Coral flicked a quick hand behind her, and walked away, a small smile curving round the side of her face. 

The laughing stopped immediately. A crowd gathered around Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, who, to their greatest astonishment, had seemed to have misplaced their tongues. Literally.

*                      *                        *

Malfoy was sitting, scowling at the edge of a hospital bed in the infirmary. After Madam Pomfrey had persuaded Coral to give back his tongue, she had discovered a small cut on the back of his arm, and was getting some salve to put on it.

'I don't need salve,' he thought bitterly. 'What I need is –'

"Weasley? What are you doing here?" Draco's voice rang out in the silent infirmary. 

Ginny's fiery red hair had been twisted into a knot at the back of her head, which revealed several large bruises on the sides of her cheeks. "Swimming."

"Don't try to be funny, Weasley," he said, lying back onto the bed with his head underneath his arms.

"What are you doing here anyway?" she asked him quietly.

He mumbled something unintelligible.

"What?"

"That stupid Russian girl took out my tongue, alright?" he said, his face bright red.

Ginny couldn't help it. She laughed.

"Oh, yes, I'm glad to see you think it's so funny. What are you in here for? Get hit with a Bludger? That's what happens when you spend all of your life watching Potter play Quidditch," he said with a smirk.

Ginny stopped laughing abruptly. She turned away from him. "You don't need to be so cruel, alright? What's your problem, anyway? You're rich, you have a nice life, and everyone's in awe of the big bad Draco Malfoy, so why do you act as though you have a stick shoved up your –"

"Ooh, don't tell me the little Weasley's girl is going to swear!" he said, batting his eyelashes. Then his face hardened. "And for your information, you know absolutely _nothing_ about my life, so why don't you keep your big nose out of it?"

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"I thought we were done with the fines, Weasley. Do you need some more lessons on English and grammar? Or is your brain just fried from watching His Majesty all the time?" he said lazily, tracing circles on the paper-thin sheets.

Ginny's cheeks burned. "You are impossible, you know that?" she yelled.

He smirked. "Why thankyou, thankyou very much."

"Arrgh!" she yelled again, walking out of the infirmary and thumping down the stairs as fast as she could go. Her cheeks were burning, he was sure of it. That damn Malfoy, always had to get the last word, didn't he? Just because he was cute – what? Did she just think he was cute? 

Ginny stopped dead in her tracks. "It's the bruises," she said aloud to herself. "They're… messing with my brain, that's all."

*                      *                        *

Coral slumped in one of the Gryffindor armchairs. She closed her eyes, and was just about drifting off into the land of the sandman, when –

"Coral?"

Coral groaned inwardly. Can't people just leave her alone? She opened her eyes a crack to see Harry Potter swimming in her line of vision. She forced a smile on her face that, once again, didn't reach her eyes.

"Yeah?"

"I have, some, um… questions." Harry looked at her worriedly.

Closing her eyes again, she mumbled, "shoot."

"Shoot?"

"Ask me! God!" she snapped.

"Oh, yeah, right." He sat down in the chair opposite her.

"Coral," he started. "What are you?"

That opened her eyes fully. "What am I?" she asked incredulously. "Well, I'm fifteen, my name is Coral, I come from Russia… I'm a girl, Dumbledore owes me two pounds fifty… what do you mean, what am I?"

Harry took a deep breath. "What can your powers do?"

"Just about anything and everything."

"Can you travel through time?" he asked nervously.

"You betcha."

Harry paused. "Can you take me?"

*                *                  *

So… why does Harry want to travel through time? Have they gotten McGonagall back from the Aussie outback? Why does Ginny think Malfoy is cute? And where on earth did she get those bruises? All in chapter 4… 

**COMING SOON: ********EVIL CHEESE******** (it's coming, and it's evil!) **

10 points to whoever can tell me what this chapter's title refers to!

Bye all *blows kiss*


	4. Escaping to Hawaii

 Author's Note: Hey everyone, it's been a while! But hopefully this is to your liking.

_I walked across the world to ease my troubled mind, I left my body lying somewhere in the sands of time…_

_                         - Kryptonite, 3 Doors Down_

*                      *                        *

In the last chapter…

"Coral," he started. "What are you?"

That opened her eyes fully. "What am I?" she asked incredulously. "Well, I'm fifteen, my name is Coral, I come from Russia… I'm a girl, Dumbledore owes me two pounds fifty… what do you mean, what am I?"

Harry took a deep breath. "What can your powers do?"

"Just about anything and everything."

"Can you travel through time?" he asked nervously.

"You betcha."

Harry paused. "Can you take me?"

From Russia, With Sarcasm 

Chapter Four: Escaping to Hawaii

That woke Coral up. "What the hell do you mean, take you?"

Harry rubbed his head. "Please?" he asked desperately. 

"No."

"Why _not_?" The exclamation, even to Harry's ears sounded childish, so he sat back and pasted on a weak smile. Coral, however didn't seem to notice.

"Because I don't want to," she said lazily, looking at Harry with eyes like an eagle. Harry was unnerved by those purple eyes looking at him, but he pressed on.

"Do you know Sirius Black?" he asked shortly.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I had to pick something to be in the papers."

That stopped Harry in his tracks. "You did _what_!?" he yelled out to the silent red and gold common room.

"Harry, listen –"

"No, I will not listen! Who the hell do you think you are? Let me tell you something about Sirius Black!"

"He's your godfather. Wow, déjà vu. I watched that movie like a week ago."

"What? How did you know that?" There was a pause. "Ok, dumb question. But you still had no right to put _my_ godfather in danger? Please, don't let him be caught."

"I had no right? Excuse me? You have been living up on your little high horse for years, believing that you are powerful and that no one and nothing can touch you! I had every right to do what I did, and nothing little perfect Harry Potter says is going to change that! You want Sirius Black?" she shrieked, her eyes alight with fire, her hands clenched so tightly her nails dug into her palm. "Here's your Sirius Black!" A large flaming blue ball appeared in her cupped hands, and she flung it up towards the ceiling with fury, where it burst and shook the common room. She stomped up the stairs to the girl's common room, where she slammed the door with such rage that it rivalled the tremor beforehand.

Suddenly, a filthy man with matted hair popped! into the common room. He focussed his eyes on Harry. "Ah," he said hoarsely. "Harry."

He then collapsed to the floor.

*                      *                      *

Coral rolled her neck. "Breathe," she told herself calmly. "It's not your fault Harry's a spoiled brat with no idea of what it's like in the real world… and to the left… aw, stuff it."

A small yellow ball was flung to the ceiling, and Coral disappeared.

She viewed her new surroundings critically. The sun was just setting over the mountains, and faint luau music was being played far away. The water gave a pinkish glow, and everywhere cute waiters with no shirts were serving people frosty drinks with little umbrellas.

"Now this, this is good. Waiter? Drink?"

"Certainly, madam."

"And don't forget the little pink umbrella!" she yelled to his retreating back.  

*                      *                      *

Ginny inspected herself in the mirror. She pulled back her hair with a clip, and fastened it.

"Too boring."

She put it in plaits.

"Too childish."

She put her hairbrush down. "Why do I care?" she asked herself quietly in the mirror. She began to brush it, slowly, until her hair shone a brilliant amber red, with a goldish tint. She sat quietly at her bed, one finger curling a lock of hair, her eyes thoughtful and far away.

"I need a new look," she decided suddenly. And it has absolutely nothing to do with Draco Malfoy, she added silently. Jumping up from her bed, she opened the door, and ventured, hoping she was in luck, to the fifth-year girls dorm.

She was.

"Oh my God! Parvati! I love that lipstick!"

"Me too! I mean, it was originally eight sickles, but then it got marked down, so I got it for six! Bargain beauty or what?"

"Should I get one in pink?"

Ginny stood outside the door with her hand on the knob, and wondered if it had really come to this. Gathering up all her courage, she turned the door handle and stepped inside. The results were immediate. 

"Ginny!"

"She needs a makeover."

"Totally."

Grabbing her, Parvati and Lavender propelled her to a chair, ignoring her half-hearted protests.

*                      *                      *

Sirius and Harry were waiting in Dumbledore's office, which hadn't changed. Sirius looked better now he had had some food, and a good wash. His hair was thick and black, and the thinness he had aquired a few years beforehand had nearly gone. (A/N - *drools*)

"So, you mean, no one knows what she is?" asked Sirius.

"No one. And frankly, this time, _I_ don't give a damn."

"Well, I'm sorry Rhett, but this is important."

Harry sighed. "Sorry, Sirius."

Dumbledore walked into the room. "Ah, Sirius," he greeted him. "How are we?"

Sirius grinned. "Well, I'm sure you're fine, but I for one am confused."

Dumbledore put on his half-moon spectacles, and sat in his chair, and one hand reached out to stroke Fawkes. "I am too."

This was not the answer Sirius and Harry were expecting. "What?" they asked in unison.

"I'm getting old, Harry. And there are still a lot of things in this world that I don't know about. Coral is one of them."

"But – surely, you must know a little?" Sirius asked, swapping glances with Harry.

Dumbledore put the tips of his fingers together. "I know very little about Coral, but that I do I will share with you."

"Coral was born on the 15th of April, 1980…

*                      *                      *

Kirra and Mannu looked at their baby girl. "Isn't she beautiful?" Kirra asked her husband.

His fingers danced upon the baby girl's cheek, drawing circles on her soft, white skin. "She is beautiful."

"What should we call her? We need a name," Kirra asked Mannu anxiously. 

Mannu looked down at his baby girl, and kissed his wife on the cheek. "We shall name her Coral, because she is just as beautiful as the sea, and twice as incredible."

Kirra nodded. "Coral, it is."

Mannu echoed her. "Coral, it is.

*                      *                      *

Well, this one is really short, but that's what you get when you don't review! Nyah nyah nyah nyah nyah! *pokes out tongue*

Nah, just kidding. I love you all, I will love you even more if you review.

Peace, 

FQ


End file.
